


Lessons

by TeamOUATArendelle



Series: Dark!Helsa [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Evil!Elsa, F/M, Hansla, Helsa smutt, Iceburns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamOUATArendelle/pseuds/TeamOUATArendelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna tries to convince her sister once again to thaw the kingdom... But it isn't going as smoothly as last time.</p><p>(Read part 1 if you haven't, otherwise things might be confusing...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Princess Anna was for the second time in 5 years going back to the North mountain. But this time, it was without Kristoff; Anna wanted to speak with her alone

Instead of mending their bond, Elsa had begun to slowly crush it by grave insults and an underlying anger towards Anna. She truly didn't know what she had done wrong. She was back as a queen, the people adored her, Hans had been locked up...

the Red head frowned when she tought again of the traitor prince. He had escaped a few months ago..but that hadn't been the reason for Elsa's dissappearance this time. No, her sister had been framing her for lord-know-what reasons WAY before Hans' escape... She suspected that it was just the last drup of the bucket that spilled it over. But spilled WHAT over? Why was she so angry?

Don't worry...Elsa will thaw it...

Anna smiled when she remembered those optimistic words. Yes. she had to stay positive. Everything will work out, just like last time...

As she neared her destination and climbed of her horse, she narrowed her eyes at the castle. It seemed less...friendly. less open then last time that she visited. It was all blue and beautiful and now... Sharp and rough, like some giant baby had put the blocks upside down.

"Elsa? Its me, Anna..." The princess shuddered from the harsh cold and her breath came in clouds out of her mouth. "E-e-elsa?" God, her teeth began to shatter too!

"Can you raise t-t-the temperature a bit? I'm afraid I'm n-n-n-not as immune as you..." Anna gritted her teeth together when the temperature dropped even harder.

"Elsa, p-p-please! I-i-i-can-n-n-nt..Sp-p-peak.."

"She doesn't want to see you, Anna. I thought she was already clear on that by dropping the temperature. Unless you are even dumber then I imagined."

Anna's shuddering body trembled backwards as she saw Hans come out of the shadows. But he wasn't the same; His hair had become silver white, like Elsa's, and he didn't wear the grey coat or princely costume she had seen. No, instead he wore simple clothing, with a white icy cloak arround his body. A white pelt was arround his shoulders...And yet, he didn't even shudder at the frigid cold.

"Stay...a-a-away fr-r-r-rom me!" It was a loose threat, Anna knew that. She was weak from the cold, she didn't have any weapons with her and Hans could outfight her easily with his male strength.

Hans looked annoyed to the red head. "Seems YOU can't get away from us."

"What's..t-that for a answer?" said Anna as the temperature rose a bit. "What do you mean, US? What have you done to Elsa, you sick-" Anna gasped as the cold came back again.

"One more insult, and I'll freeze your fingers off. Is that clear?" spoke Hans calmly. Anna's icy glare didn't make the prince flinch. He was used to those hatred looks from his brothers.

"What have you done to Elsa?"

" I didn't do anything." said the man tiredly as if he was talking to a overactive child. "You did."

"Look, Hans, if you don't tell me right now what you-"

"no."

Anna's hands raised to her neck as her air supply was cut off by the prince's outstretched hand.

"You-cough,gasp - have - cough- powers?"

"I don't need to answer to you." said Hans while he descended from the stairs. "And neither does your sister..."

"Hans! stop this right now!" The doors flew open to reveal Elsa in the descending sunlight. Anna smiled. Good, her sister would kick that man back to the Southern Isles with his tail between his legs! Well, not really with a tail, although it would be funny to see him with a tail...

As an angry queen approached the fearful prince, Anna felt the pressure dissappear from her throat and she dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

"What did I tell you?" asked Elsa as if she was chiding an disobedient child.

"I...uh..." Hans swallowed uncomfortably as his back was pressed against the wall. There was no way out...

"Never, EVER do this alone!" yelled Elsa to the man. "You are way too agressive with your powers... If I hadn't come in, I wouldn't have had the chance to do it myself"

Anna's mouth flew open. Wait, what?

Hans pouted like a child who didn't get his cookie. " I haven't harmed her. She's fit as a fiddle. Look, she even wants to drop down on her knees for you."

"I want to deal with her myself. You promised me you'd let me have her." said Elsa while frowning to the man.

Hans shrugged carelessly. "And you will. I was just experimenting a little, my love. Seems I need to practise and get some more lessons..." His eyes darkened as his hands travelled downwards.

Elsa smirked at his inappropiate manners and kissed him on the mouth, knowing all too well Anna was present. The couple just went on with kissing and touching each other, waiting for Anna to burst out.

"Elsa, what is that traitor doing here?!" yelled Anna angrily. Elsa sighed fake-annoyed by the girl's interruption. She looked back to her younger sibling as if she was worthless gadget.

"He is here on my terms" answered Elsa coldly.

"Terms?" asked the girl unbelievingly. "Elsa, are you mad? that guy..." Anna shook her head. "Elsa, what has happened to you?"

"YOU happened!" yelled Elsa, causing Anna to stumble back. "You, with you little fantasies, snowmen and dashing princes! You caused me to reveal myself to everyone!"

"But that's a good thing! You have friends, people who adore you..."

Elsa laughed at her sister's naievity. "Oh Anna, please! You see how they see you, not me! They FEAR me. Why do you think the suitors wanted me?"

"Because it is-"

"If she's going to say 'true love', I'm going to bash her brains in" snarled Hans in Elsa's ear.

"True love!" finished Anna offended by the unfazed reactions of both royals.

"Thats it!" Elsa quickly held Hans backwards as he stormed towards Anna.

"Hans, no!" The man's went heavily up and down, and his hands shook from anger. Still, he looked down into his Queen's eyes to see only darkness inside it. " you promised me, remember?" After a few deep breaths, the man calmed down. "Bring our special guest in here, to cool down a bit...", His lips curled up at her request

"Very well, Your majesty" smiled Hans and he kissed her again before retiring to another chamber. The two sisters were now alone.

"He was the only one who survived my third kiss. You were right. True love's kiss thawes a frozen heart..." said Elsa as she looked to the retreating King.

"You...you...this is sick!" yelled Anna to her sister. "You kill the one's who don't deserve it and spare the one's who do. What kind of game is this?"

"This is my game. we play by my rules." said Elsa unfazed. "Those suitors all feared me as I once feared myself. But Hans...He never did." The Queen smiled when she saw him come back. "ah, there you are, My King..."

"Kristoff?" A crying Anna stormed to her frozen fiancé to embrace him, when Elsa snapped her fingers. The statue shattered when Anna wanted to touch him one more time. "no, no, nonono...Kristoff!"

"Whoeps." smirked the Queen as Anna looked up with hatred in her eyes. "My bad..."

"AAAh!" Anna stormed towards her sister, who looked uninterested to the red head approaching her. Suddenly the princess cried out in pain as her arm was taken into a uncomfortable angle by Hans and she dropped down to her knees, with tears spilling down her cheeks.

Elsa knelt down by her younger sibling and took harshly her chin, to look her into the eyes. "How does it feel, to feel so isolated and alone? this isn't even a quarter of the pain I suffered in those 13 years..."

"I suffered too! I called out for you every day!"

Elsa crooked her head. "Yet, you could go out any time...and you didn't. Thinking that the people would come to you, to play with you..." She chuckled. "Spoiled, that's what you are. Life doesn't give you favours Anna. You got to take it yourself..."

Anna screamed as she felt her heart being frozen by her sibling. "and take, is what I shall, sweet sister of mine." While Anna slumped on the ground, Hans put himself on his throne, with Elsa sitting on his lap.

"You are evil!" yelled the Princess as her hair began to turn white at a rapid pace.

"Oh, dear Anna...Evil is just a matter of perspective..." said Hans as he and Elsa watched Anna freeze to death. "At least WE have the decency to accept who we are."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh... we already have..." chuckled Hans as he clenched his fist, causing Anna's death progress to hasten on. "Now...I'm growing tired of this conversation. What about you, Elsa?"

"Huhm..." said Elsa uninterested as she rested her body against the man's strong chest. With a flick of her hand, she shut her sister's mouth with Ice. "Me too..." Suddenly Elsa smirked.

"What is it love?" asked Hans interested in the woman's sudden mood change.

"I got a quest for you" whispered Elsa in his ear. "You wanted lessons? You can earn them..." She pointed to her dying sister. "Make her suffer, make her mad from the pain so she begs for death..."

"hmmm..." rumbled Hans as he carressed Elsa's back. "I like where this is going."

"The longer you let her live, the longer those...'lessons' will be held..." said Elsa as her fingers travelled across his six pack.

"Done." said Hans with gleaming eyes.

In the end, Hans managed to keep Anna alive for 7 hours before she died from her Frozen Heart. His Queen kept her word. As generous as she was, the lessons she promised were FAR longer then Anna's agonizing torture. Hans didn't complain; he had still much to learn from her...


End file.
